


sudo access memories.log

by Kazutoes



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, collection of old fics, please read the warnings in the specific chapters along with these ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: A collection of fics I never finished before the end of my tsn era part one. there's a chance I might finish them later on, in which they'll be removed here and replaced with a link with the actual fic. Some will be short, some will be long. title and desc will be in the notes, along with the warnings. thanks for reading!
Relationships: Chris Hughes/Dustin Moskovitz, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. take me home to my heart(time isn't written in ink)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: take me home to my heart (time isn't written in ink)
> 
> Desc: Soulmate au. Mark gets a second chance at doing everything all over again, with Eduardo by his side.
> 
> Ship: Mark/Eduardo, Dustin & Mark friendship
> 
> Warnings so far: car crash, panic attacks

"You know, Mark Zuckerberg, we had great things planned for you."

A wistful voice resounded throughout the tiny hospital room. Various machines continued to bee,p monotonically, unaware and uncaring about the presence of another person. Mark continued to lie there, looking impossibly small.

“An amazing job, a loving husband and kids, a revolutionary company… you were going to save the world.

Dull silence.   


“Who would have thought a simple car crash could take down the world’s youngest CEO?”

The mysterious man continued to stand there, looking down at Mark.   


“They’re going to take you off life support in a couple of days.”   


Quiet shuffling.

“Dustin and Chris keep fighting against it, saying that you could recover. That they know you’ll recover. It's hard to watch, really.”

The sound of a chair sliding fills the room.   


“But they both know how close you are to brain death. No amount of money can fix you.”   


The chart was pushed back down into the container.

“Tragic, isn’t it? They lose Eduardo, and now they’re losing you?”

The man fixes his gaze onto Mark as he finally starts to move towards the hospital bed.   


“Move fast and break things, that was your mantra.” The man sighed, looking at the various wires that were attached to Mark. A quiet whooshing sound emits from the ventilator.

“You broke a bunch of things, that’s for sure. But you also mended things. Created things far beyond anyone’s imagination.”   


The lights slowly power down.   


“Not everyone gets a second chance to do things over again.” The man whispers, leaning over the rail of a hospital bed. He reached out a pale hand to Mark’s temple, his finger glowing a dark blue.

“But you were always one of the lucky ones, weren’t you?”

The light gets brighter as the man whispers, nearly filling the entire room with light.   


“You get three choices, Mark. A happy future, this one… or an even worse fate.”   


Time seemed to stop as Mark slowly faded away, like an apparition.

“I wish you the best of luck. You and Eduardo are both going to need it.”   


There was a quick flash as Mark completely disappeared, leaving the mysterious man alone. He let out a deep sigh.   


“I hope you choose wisely. The world depends on it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Mark woke up choking.

His eyes flew open, quickly sitting up to cough loudly, wheezing and struggled to catch his breath.

“Mark? You good!?” He hears Dustin yell, presumably from the other bedroom. Mark nodded as he finally caught his breath. Until he realized Dustin couldn’t hear him.   


“Yes!” He shouted back, sitting there for a moment.   


This wasn’t his bedroom.

Looking around at his surroundings, he realized with a start that this wasn’t his house at Palo Alto.

It was Kirkland.

Mark breathed in deeply, and tried to desperately block the memories that assaulted him from being back in his old dorm.   


As he stood up onto wobbly legs, he sees the door open to reveal Dustin. Several years younger, of course, but still Dustin.   


“Are you sure you’re good?”   


Concern shone in his eyes as Dustin watched Mark slowly get up, not noticing Mark’s flinch.   


Christ, he remembers. He tried hard not to think about what had happened before he woke up, but just the presence of Dustin triggers the memories he had tried hard to ignore.

He remembers Dustin screaming violently when the car crashed into them, the crunch of bone and metal filling his ears. The pain running through his body as it seemed the world was spinning, a high pitched squealing in his ears.  
After what feels like an hour, he can hear Dustin’s quiet sobs as he pleads to Mark, whimpering.

“Please don’t die. I can’t lose you too Mark, please…”   


He hears the sirens going off in the distance, before he hears his name.

“Mark? Mark!”   


With a gasp he’s brought back into the real world, staring at the terrified Dustin in front of him.   


“Mark…?” Dustin whispered, breathing heavily. Mark tried to focus on Dustin’s hands, the ones keeping him upright.   


“I’m-” Mark mumbles, starkly noticing the tears falling down his cheeks.   


“You scared me so much, you weren’t responding and- and you were mumbling something a-and-” Dustin babbled, bringing Mark into a hug.   


Mark numbly listens to Dustin as he only has one thought, one that scared him most of all.

He died.

Mark quickly attempts to dry his tears as Dustin pulls away, sniffling quietly.

“I’m- I’m fine. I’m sorry for scaring you.” He mumbled, looking away from Dustin. God he felt weird. And terrible.

“Please don’t do that again… you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Dustin jokes, wiping away his stray tears as well.

Dustin slowly got up, leaving a hand on Mark’s shoulder for support.   


“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want me to get you anything?”

He forgot how caring Dustin could be sometimes.   


“I- can I get some water?”   


“Okay.” Dustin smiles dully, walking over to the mini fridge. Mark curses silently as he realized that wasn’t how he acted back then. Now. Whatever. He feels a cold water bottle being shoved into his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dustin asks yet again, stepping back to give Mark his space.

Mark nods.   


“I’m fine. How’s work on theFacebook going?”   


He hoped that Facebook had already been up at this point, but as luck would have it…

“What’s ‘theFacebook’?” Dustin asked, his worry coming back full force.   


Mark internally cursed. He took a shot in the dark with that one, and it missed by a landslide.

“Nothing. I just had a pretty long dream.”

Well, technically several years long of a dream. But who was counting?   


“Oookay.” Dustin looks away, a grimace stuck on his face. “Anyway, are you coming to the AePI party with us tonight? It’s Caribbean night!” a ghost of a smile appeared back on Dustin's face. 

Wait,  _ that  _ party? The one where…?   


“Is Eduardo going to be there?” Mark asked, looking up at Dustin desperately.

“Yeah, he said he would. Why?"

“Nothing...” Mark tries to reassure Dustin, but it sounds weak to even his ears.   


Dustin slowly turns back towards the living room, keeping an eye on Mark. Mark resisted the urge to roll his eyes.   


“I’m gonna go to my OS class. I’ll drop by later and see how you’re doing, okay?”   


Mark nodded, closing his eyes against the beginnings of a headache.

“Bye man,” Dustin waves before the door slowly clicks shut, leaving Mark alone.

Mark wishes he was drunk on the strongest whiskey he could find.

Standing up from his bed yet again, he heads over to his desk to find a wax sealed envelope. 

Picking it up roughly, he finally tears open the envelope to find two pieces of paper.

_ "Mark- _

_ Apologies for your bad wake-up call. The last thing your subconscious remembers was being strapped to a ventilator." _

Oh. Well, at least he didn't die. That was good, right? And it confirmed he wasn't in some weird coma dream. But it still left one glaring question. Why was he back at Kirkland?

_ "You may be wondering why you're back in your college dorm. Kirkland, right? The date is January 3rd, 2004. The day you talked to Eduardo about starting up theFacebook." _

That matched up with Dustin asking him about going to the AePI party. The same date.

_ "You were sent back here for many reasons. Most of them are too hard to explain. But the one that matters the most is that you were sent back here to make things right." _

Mark snorted. They brought him back in time to save him from a car crash?

_ "Not just the car crash. Everything." _

Mark stilled as he read those words. Everything? Facebook? One of his life's dreams come to fruition and it somehow needed to be fixed?

_ "You could've had a better future. Facebook would've revolutionized the world. You'd be surprised at how much good you caused." _

A beat.

_ "You were even able to keep Eduardo." _

Wait. Kept Eduardo? But- the depositions- Eduardo wasn't right for Facebook. How…?

_ "You managed to convince him that ads were unnecessary at the time. Convinced him through letting games into the site with purchases, yes, but people didn't suspect a thing. Better yet, increased user engagement." _

The letter continued.

_ "I'm sure you remember Sean Parker. Palo Alto and such, right? Well, he manipulated you all of this time. He wanted Eduardo gone, he was the reason why Eduardo didn't come out _ ."

Mark took a deep breath, not wanting to believe any of it.

_ "But you don't have to go through that again. This is your chance to make it right. You have three futures ahead of you. The one I just described, the one you just lived through, and one much, much worse." _

There was one last line before the letter ended.

_ "The future isn't written in ink, Mark. It's written in code." _

_ \----------------------------------- _

“Mark?”

The front door opened up to reveal Dustin, unwavering to the promise he made earlier. He held a bag of cafeteria food in one of his hands, and a set of keys in the other.

Mark sat in his bedroom, working on a set of problems for his OS class. Coding always helped sort out his issues. Such as, ignoring the fact he was now sent back in time with only an eerie letter and the promise of getting a better future if so he chose.   


“You good?” Dustin asked, holding out a greasy bag. Mark couldn’t help but feel even more grateful for Dustin at the moment. How had he never noticed Dustin’s generosity?   


“Yeah, thanks,” Mark murmured, taking it from Dustin’s hand and setting it down on the desk. He looked back at Dustin.

Christ, it was still weird seeing Dustin so… young. Innocent. Before the whole thing with Facebook went down, their little family…

Mark didn’t know how he managed to become so sentimental within the scope of a couple of hours.

He turned back to his assignment, his train of thought completely gone. He decided to just quit and work on it later, and chose to just sit with Dustin and talk. And dodging the weird looks Dustin is giving him.

“Woah, the Mark I know doesn’t just… quit coding. What’s going on?”

Mark almost decided to just drop everything and tell Dustin what’s going on. But then that would require him packing his bags before he gets sent to a mental hospital, so he continues on with his line of questioning.

“Nothing, anyway, what’s been happening?”   


Even though he was deflecting, he couldn’t remember what was going on around this time. He was so consumed by the idea of Facebook that he didn’t even pay attention to the things around him. Which now seemed very important if he wants to make it  look like he belongs in this time.

“Ummm… nothing?”   


Dustin shot him another strange look. Damnit. At least he’s trying to be unsuspicious.

“Mark, you’re really… really creeping me out,” Dustin breathed out, grabbing for his phone. “Do you want me to call Wardo?”   


Mark’s eyes widen just a bit. “No, no no no, don’t do that,” He mumbled, reaching out his hands in a stop motion. “You don’t need to call him,”   


“Mark, what the fuck? He’s your best friend,” Dustin asked, thoroughly confused.

"He's probably busy with Econ homework, don't call him," he said, desperation filling his tone.

\-------------------------------------


	2. prompt rushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: prompt rushes
> 
> 1: Opposition - basically a rewrite of the hallway scene  
> 2: Disaster - my version of wardo's plane crashing  
> 3: King - hard to explain, they become kings i guess  
> 4: Kidnapped - eduardo gets kidnapped, this is a complete au with just using the characters, and theyre in hs too i guess  
> 5: Friendly - dustin and chris sneak out to a bar n mark and wardo r there  
> 6: Square - facebook becomes an ai!
> 
> warnings: plane crashes, kidnapping

1: Opposition

\----

“What do you mean, get left behind?”

Eduardo couldn’t help but almost shriek those words. Mark stared at him while nervously biting a red vine, looking away.   


“This is moving faster than ever, Wardo. You can’t be holed up in New York while Sean and I are out here-” Mark started before Eduardo interjected.

“Holed up in New York?! Mark, I am riding subways fourteen hours a day, trying to find new investors!” Eduardo rushed out, a desperate tone sneaking into his voice.

“And how's that working out for you?!”

The innocuous question ripped through Eduardo as he stood there, taken aback. Mark glared at him before staring back down to the floor.   


“I-” Eduardo murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know. I know I should be here, Mark, but…”   


He couldn’t help but feel a wave of nausea every time he thought about Sean. He both knew about the underaged girls and the drugs and the whole package that came with knowing the man.   


“You can stand here and work with a man that is simultaneously a liability and- and basically a pedophile at this point?” Eduardo asked, incredulous. Mark looked back up at him, a smirk forming on his face.   


“That’s a lot coming from the student who got accused of animal cruelty,” Mark deadpanned, leaning against the door to a random room. Eduardo felt like screaming.   


“Oh my god, Mark, you know that I didn’t mean to feed the chicken literal chicken!”   


They both hear a yell from the dining room, which posed the question almost everyone wanted to know.   


“WHAT’S WITH THE CHICKEN?!”

\----

2: Disaster

\----

“Flight 1310 from Los Angeles to New York has crashed in Illinois. There are reportedly no survivors. I repeat, Flight 1310-”   


“Oh my god-” Dustin gasps, a million thoughts flying through his head in a second. This cannot be happening. They had only just saw Eduardo leave a couple of hours ago, he couldn’t have just-

_“Mark!”_ He screams, nearly tripping on himself as he deserted the couch, his exhaustion from his sixteen hour coding tear long gone. Finding Mark at the dining table with two other programmers, Dustin runs over and rips off the silver headphones.   


“Wha-” Mark looks up in annoyance, before seeing the shock and tears on Dustin’s face.   


“It’s Wardo-!” He shouts, before pointing frantically towards the television. The plane crash footage was playing over and over, a computerized woman monotonically reporting the flight information.   


Mark can’t believe it. Standing up from the chair quickly, he barely registers the object falling to the floor, rushing over to the TV.

“No survivors?” He echoes, a tight feeling building in his chest. Mark looks back to see Dustin standing over by his laptop, quietly sobbing with a hand over his mouth. Sean steps out from his room, his arm hooked over a random girl.   


“What’s goin’ on?” Sean mumbles sleepily, his eyes widening when he sees Dustin crying.   


“Wardo,” Mark breathes out, feeling himself fall back onto the couch. Violent sobs rose up in his throat as the information finally processed, allowing himself to finally believe it’s real.   


Eduardo’s gone, for good.   


And It was all Mark’s fault.

He felt Dustin and Sean slowly approach him as tears steadily fell down his face, quiet gasps-

\----

3: King

\----

“You don’t know what this means, do you?”

Eduardo quietly asks, waving to another kid who tried to reach up to him. Mark sighs, turning towards Eduardo and grabs his hand.   


“I know. We basically got elected to become this country's next leaders because we came in and showed them some basic decency.”

Eduardo shakes his head and smiles, looking ahead towards the sunset.

“You mean, donate 650 million to restart the economy and then reinstate the government? I didn’t think you did humility,”

They were currently in the middle of a coronation ceremony. Despite the fact they weren’t a monarchy, or any totalitarian government for that matter, the Elders insisted that every new leader get a coronation ceremony. Which leads to this moment.

“Well, I didn’t ask to become their new leader, I just wanted to help.” Mark snarks, allowing a small smirk to appear on his face.

There was a lot of cheering and shouting as they walked up the stairs, the crimson carpet leading up to a podium. They had prepared their speech for weeks, with Eduardo constantly fretting about certain wordings and such. In Mark’s opinion,-

\----

4: Kidnapped

\----

Mark doesn’t know how long it has been since Eduardo had disappeared. If he tries hard enough, he can faintly remember seeing a news report on the kidnapping. The various ‘missing’ posters flashing in his vision made him feel like all the air had been taken out of his lungs. Dustin had came past his house after the news had broken out in school, hoping to comfort him with a 6 hour long coding session and take out. He could barely think of anything other than Eduardo.

All he could think about was the last time they had talked, sitting on the beach with a sunset slowly drifting away like the wisps of a dream. The way Eduardo had talked about them leaving this shitty town, his eyes alight with wonder and happiness as they made plans. _As soon as we graduate,_ he had said with a sigh. He could still feel the cool breeze on his skin as the sun finally set fully, Eduardo’s soft gaze-  


\----

5: Friendly

\----

“Do you think they’ll notice?” Eduardo whispered, and threw Mark a shifty glance. Mark shrugged at Eduardo’s question, and took another swig of beer.   
  
“Dunno, but it’ll be funny once they finally realize they aren’t so sneaky after all.” Mark replied. Eduardo waited a couple more moments before finally sighing, his head ducked down to his chest.   
  
“I feel terrible not letting them know,” Eduardo mumbled. They truly did look lost as they wandered around like lost puppies. “Even though they decided not to invite us out too, they don’t deserve to be lost.”   
  
Mark eyed the duo once more before finally giving in, and let the beer bottle smack onto the counter. “Fine, we’ll help them,” He-

\----

6: Square  


\----

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Eduardo asks, holding a random ethernet cord. Mark gives a non-committal grunt as he continues to work under the console. Various sparks flash under the square box that Mark is working on, tingeing his pale skin.   
  
“It should,” Mark breathes out a moment later, sliding out from under the square and holding out a hand for Eduardo to grab. He doesn’t doubt Mark's ability to build something like this, no. He more or less worries about the entire network crashing after this stunt. Lifting Mark up, they both stare at the glowing console.    
  
“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Eduardo whispers, a rush of excitement flying through him. They were just about to complete the world’s first holographic AI, the first of its kind. They had both worked on it for months, keeping under wraps to everyone else. Only Chris and Dustin knew what they were working on. However, they didn’t know much. But now, they could finally show it to them. Show it to the world.   
  
“It’s happening, Wardo,” Mark replies-


	3. getting to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: getting to you
> 
> desc: dustin has fallen in love with chris, and is absolutely devastated with the fact that he's leaving to go to the obama administration. not as bad as it sounds, i swear
> 
> ship: Chris/Dustin
> 
> warnings: none

It was a Tuesday night when he found out. 

Him, Mark and Chris were out at some restaurant, he couldn't recall where. The conversation had lulled, all of them were just about to get ready to leave.

Until Chris dropped a bombshell.

"I'm leaving," Chris had said, looking down towards the table. Dustin could already tell something was wrong.

"What?" Mark asked, confused.

"I got a call from the Obama administration a few days ago," He spoke, looking sad. "They want me to fly out to start working with them. I don't know how long I will be gone, so..."

Mark clapped him on the back, smiling. "That's... wow. Exciting."

Dustin felt like his entire world was collapsing under him.

"When do you leave?" Dustin asked, getting straight to the point. He ignores the breaking of his heart.

"I leave Friday," Chris said, toying at a straw wrapper. "Sorry about the late notice, Mark."

The brunette shook his head. "Rules don't apply to you. We have PR people now. This isn't earth shattering."

Chris laughed. "Good to know I'm expendable."

He didn't say anything, only looking towards the floor. Friday was only 4 days away, only 4 days left with him until he leaves.

Maybe for good.

"Dustin?" Chris asked, making him jump. "Are you ok?"

He nods, mustering up enough happiness to smile. "Yeah, of course I am! This is awesome!"

Chris smiles back, making Dustin's heart flutter. Something else he will miss.

"We'll miss you," Mark said, standing up.

"I'll miss you guys too," Chris replied, also getting up. "I have to get going though, I need to start packing."

"I can help out!" He said without thinking, not realizing how much that would hurt.

"Can you come over tomorrow? I'd really appreciate it," Chris asked, throwing his jacket over his shoulder. "And don't you whine either."

"You got it!" Dustin smiled, throwing a fake salute. He felt like crying.

Chris turns to Mark. "On Wednesday I'll run by the office if you have anything you need me to sign, alright?"

Mark nodded, already poised to walk out the door. "Alright. See you, Chris."

Mark walks out, leaving only Chris and him. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Oh, shit!" He lied, pulling out his keys. "The sopranos are going to come on soon, I gotta get going! See ya man!"

He didn't even wait for a response before running out of the restaurant, feeling only somewhat bad.

It was that or either cry in front of Chris, which he'd rather not deal with. He cursed his overwhelming emotions at the best of times, especially right now.

'It's not fair," He thought to himself, hurt pouring from his being. "Why now?"--


	4. system.out.println ("to understand me and you");

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: system.out.println ("to understand me and you");
> 
> disc: Wherein Eduardo falls in love with Mark through code. Programmer!Wardo au.
> 
> ship: Mark/Eduardo
> 
> warnings: none

“Are you asking  _ me _ for help?” Dustin asks, nearly spitting out his coffee. The duo was sitting in a small coffee shop, the sun nearly setting. Eduardo nods.   


“And you aren’t asking Mark? The literal genius with coding?” Dustin coughs. Eduardo set down his new schedule, pointing to the circled classes.   


“I took CS50 along with an introduction to JavaScript and integral calculus,"

Dustin tilts his head, a confused look on his face. "Why are you taking these classes? And, again, why are you asking me instead of Mark?"

"I'm," Eduardo mumbles, a dusting of red coloring his cheeks. "learning to code for Mark."

Dustin shot Eduardo a surprised look before finally sitting back, letting a smile appear on his features. "Alright, I gotcha. How long do you want to spend on this?"

"Well, I'd prefer to reveal it to him on his birthday." Eduardo looks away, rubbing the back of his head. "But I just wanna know what he's working on, you know? I want to be able to understand his 3 am rants and to not be lost when he asks for more Apache servers,"

Dustin breathes out a small sigh. With his eyes wide, he remarks "Mark knows a lot about computers. You're not gonna be able to get to his level in 6 months."

"I know, I know," Eduardo concedes, leaning back against his chair. "I'm going from not being able to change my Facebook status to being able to code. That's enough for me."

Dustin nods. Standing up, he speaks with a small grin. "You got me. Just let me know when you need help, and I'll try to pull myself away from Facebook long enough to teach you." He slaps Eduardo on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck, man. It'll be hard, but I sure hope Mark's worth it."

Eduardo nods, giving a smile back. "He is. Thank you, Dustin."

"See ya around," Dustin waves before walking out of the coffee shop, leaving Eduardo one of the only patrons left besides a couple of fellow college students

Eduardo knew he was crazy for doing this on a whim, but he knew he couldn’t get far on his own.   
\-----------------------------------------

In the grand scheme of things, maybe he shouldn’t have trusted Course-match that much. Most of Harvard’s high level computer science classes would’ve had Mark in them, right?   
  
Which lead to him ducking down as he saw Mark walk through the double doors into the lecture hall, sitting far middle. 

\-----------------------------

"You learned to code?"

Mark asks, a glimmer of disbelief on his face. Experienced eyes flew through the code as Eduardo waits, a nervous look on his face.

"Your code is messy and sloppy, but…"

A soft smile grew on Mark's face, shocking Eduardo into disbelief. Christ, that's probably the biggest Eduardo's ever seen him smile.-


	5. i need you (i'm here for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i need you (i'm here for you)
> 
> desc: coronavirus au, written back when things weren't so bad. Mark takes care of Wardo, and has a surprisingly strong immune system.
> 
> ship: Mark/Eduardo
> 
> warnings: sickness, mentions of vomiting, deliriousness, and everything involved with being heavily sick.

Day 1:

“Dear Harvard Students,” Eduardo starts, his eyes blank as he scans the desktop screen. “We have received notice that one of our current students that resides in Eliot has contracted COVID-19, more commonly known as coronavirus. We ask that all of the students that are currently staying or are visiting Eliot stay in your dorms for 14 days as a precautionary measure to quarantine the virus…”

“Fourteen days?” Mark asks, looking up from his laptop screen. “They aren’t doing that.”

“Yeah,” He turns around to face Mark. “They are.”

Mark stares at him for a moment until he turns back to his laptop screen, his hand motion signaling he’s saving. “So we’re stuck here for two weeks? How are we going to get food? Medicine?”

Eduardo doesn’t reply. He opens up his seldom-used email to read the rest of the notice. “Dining halls will be closed until further notice, and if you have any symptoms of COVID-19, please refrain from leaving your dorm for the time being. We ask that you rely on support systems and other students to deliver supplies… This is bullshit!”

“Calm down, everything will be fine,” Eduardo says, running his hair through his usually coiffed hair. “We’ll just have Chris and Dustin help us out,”

“Wardo, we’ve both been exposed, you're more at risk. We can’t put them at risk too.” Mark says. Eduardo chuckles.

“I'll just have them drop off the stuff at the door, Mark. They aren’t going to be near us. What is going on with you?”

"We are going to be stuck here for two weeks at the mercy of Chris and Dustin-- how are you not bothered by this?"

Eduardo stops for a moment. Yeah, if he thought about it, that was kind of worrying. He could trust Chris but Dustin? He was a wild card. A lovable wildcard, but a wildcard nonetheless.

"You have your laptop and red vines-- what more could you need?"

Mark stays silent for a moment before putting back his headphones in. Eduardo sighs, turning back to his desktop, opening up a new email.

From:  [ esaverin@harvard.edu ](mailto:esaverin@harvard.edu)

To:  [ zuckonit@harvard.edu ](mailto:zuckonit@harvard.edu)

Subject line: _we can't ignore this_

Contents: I'll have Chris drop us off your stuff and some food tomorrow morning. Maybe this will be my chance to finally get you to eat healthy. :-)

A moment later, a new email pops up in his inbox.

From:  [ zuckonit@harvard.edu ](mailto:zuckonit@harvard.edu)

To:  [ esaverin@harvard.edu ](mailto:esaverin@harvard.edu)

Subject line: _[empty]_

Contents: No.

Eduardo allows himself a small smile before he turns back to his economics homework, pushing his worries from his mind.

=========================

Day 2:

_ Bzzz. _

_ Bzzz. _

There goes his peaceful dreams.

_ Bz- _

“Hello?”

There’s not even a second that passes before he can hear Dustin’s energetic voice yelling over the tiny speaker.

“Wardo!”

Eduardo leans back in his bed, his eyes slipping closed once more. Nothing like having a Dustin themed alarm clock. “Hey, man, what’s up?”

There’s a pause and some whispering, then he can hear Chris on the phone. His voice was blissfully quieter.

“We’re outside Eliot with Mark’s stuff and some take-out. I don’t want to leave it outside, unlike Dustin-” A scream of “We gotta run! He’s infectious!”- “So if you can come out and get it, that would be great.”

Eduardo laughs before sitting up, yawning. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Thanks,” then a click, signaling the end of the call. A glance at the alarm clock showed it was almost 10:30 am.

“Jesus,” He murmurs, rubbing his eyes. It had been a while since he slept this late. Did he forget to set his alarm?

Sliding out of bed quietly, he realizes with a start that Mark was still here.

And asleep in his desk chair.

He can see some random fragments of code on Mark's laptop, its battery about to run out. Mark must've genuinely passed out if he left his code like this. It was sitting there, unsaved and uncharged.

How long had it been since Mark last slept?

"Oh, Mark," He whispers, grabbing a blanket to wrap around Mark's shoulders. He hates how Mark treats himself, going on long coding binges and not letting himself sleep for days. The cloudy eyes near the end of those tears, his fingers slowing as his mind shuts down-- it breaks his heart.

As much as he jokes about making Mark eat healthily and making him sleep better, he wants to make sure that he doesn’t end up killing himself before college ends. Even though it’s a resident joke that Mark has the best immune system out of the four of them, nobody is immune to anything that’s out there.

And with this whole coronavirus going around, he’s not so sure that both of them are going to be okay.

Slipping on Mark's flip flops, he quietly walks out of his dorm and heads to the entrance.

"Note to self, get a sleeping bag for him," He murmurs.

He opens the door. From first glance, he can see Dustin running away from the steps, screaming something about how he doesn’t want the virus. Chris is standing on the foot of the stairs, a bittersweet smile on his face.

“I set the stuff at the foot of the door!” Chris yells, turning around to see Dustin trip on his own two feet. Eduardo can’t help but laugh, his eyes turning towards the ground. There was a medium-sized duffle bag with a bag of food on top of it. Bending down to pick it up, he almost forgets something.

“Hey, Chris!” He shouts back, hoping to get the blonde’s attention before he leaves. It thankfully works. “Can you drop by later and get us a sleeping bag?”

Chris nods, helping Dustin up. "I'll see you later man."

Eduardo waves, heading back inside. Throwing Mark's duffle bag over his shoulder, he walks through the silent halls of Eliot.

"Mark's probably still asleep," He thinks, hoping that's not the case. In the best-case scenario, Mark fell asleep soon after him and got the same amount of sleep he did, which was a lot. But knowing him, he probably only fell asleep three or four hours ago. And he doesn't want to wake up a rarely sleeping Mark.

When he finally reaches his dorm room door, he quietly opens up the door to see Mark slowly waking up, bleary eyes slowly looking around the room.

“Oh,” Mark says, voice thick with sleep. “So it wasn’t a dream.”

The morning light hit Mark’s face just right as he stood in the doorway, still holding the duffel bag and the take out. His curls were illuminated in streaks of gold as he yawned, looking younger than Eduardo had ever seen him in years. Dare he say it, adorable.

“Nope,” Eduardo says, repressing the rapid thump of his heart. “Chris brought over some take out. How did you sleep?”

He walks over to his bed, setting both Mark’s stuff and the bags of take-out down. There’s a fleeting moment where he wishes he could go back to sleep, before brushing it off. There’s no way he could still be sleepy.

It smells like Chinese, at first. He probably should’ve asked what Chris had gotten. Opening up the bag, he hopes that Mark would be lured by the smell of food also.

Mark ignores him and their food. He immediately goes back to his computer, typing furiously.

“Mark,” He tries again, turning towards Mark. “Food?”

The programmer stops for a moment. Finally, he turns toward Eduardo, looking up at him in confusion.

“When did you get food?” His bright blue eyes shift towards the bags in Eduardo’s hands.

Ah, that would make sense why he didn’t respond the first time. He wasn’t even listening. As frustrating it is sometimes, it wasn’t out of character for Mark to sometimes do… that. Maybe even half of the time, Mark didn’t know he was doing it himself.

“Chris brought it over, remember?”

He sets the bag of food by Mark’s laptop, laying a hand on his shoulder. “How long did you sleep?”

Mark shrugs. “I don’t know.” He glances at the clock. “Five, maybe six hours?” Eduardo can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

“A world record for you, huh?” He asks, a smile on his face. He goes back over to his bed, grabbing the other bag of take out.

“Bathroom’s down the hall if you want to go and change. Chris brought over your stuff.”

Mark shrugs again, taking a box out of the bag. “Communal?”

“Yeah, sorry. One of the lovely things about living in a single,” Eduardo sighs, ignoring the urge to cough stuck in his throat.

The duo sat in silence while they ate, Mark absent-mindedly scrolling Livejournal while Eduardo played some Tetris game on his phone.

All the while Eduardo continues to suppress the urge to cough, thinking nothing of it. He probably only had to cough because of paranoia. He was  _ fine _ .

“Sucks we had to be stuck here,” Eduardo murmurs, flipping his phone shut. “At least if we were at your place we could have more stuff to do,”

Mark shrugs again. Not in the ‘I don’t care’ way, but more in the... ‘I don’t mind’ way. It took a bit to get used to Mark’s shrugs, but it was his way of communicating. Eduardo thinks that’s what sets him off from people. If you didn’t know how to read Mark, he could come off as a bit of an asshole. But really, he just didn’t know how to talk to people. It was almost like a game, figuring out how he spoke and his language. Not many bothered to play, but he cared. He cared almost too much.

“It’s fine, Wardo. If I weren’t here, you’d be alone,” Mark murmurs, which warmed Eduardo’s heart. That, in Mark’s language, meant he was happy to be with him. But the sentiment was still there. There wasn’t much to do here, besides having books to read and such. Mark would probably be attached to his laptop, too.

Which Eduardo doesn’t mind. He simply enjoys being in Mark’s presence, that's enough for him. Maybe he could get some more studying done for his classes if he tried. Or maybe work on that algorithm he was using to rank chess players…

“I asked Chris to get you a sleeping bag too,” He says to Mark, suddenly remembering his position that morning. “I don’t think you’d appreciate sleeping like that again.”

Mark doesn’t turn from his laptop. “I don’t need that much sleep,” He says before unintentionally yawning. Eduardo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, okay,” He says, getting up from his position on the bed. If he laid on it much longer, he probably would’ve fallen asleep again. “I believe you,”

Mark glares at him as he gets his books from the shelf, intending to study. He suppresses a small smile.

“I don’t like that we have to rely on Chris and Dustin,” Mark says, rapidly typing away at one of his programs. “If only we could go outside, that’d be great.”

“You barely go outside anyway,” Eduardo scoffs. “Besides, that would break the whole idea of quarantining. Think of it like a 2-week sleepover.”

“We aren’t 14-year-old girls, Wardo.” Mark retorts. “I”m not gonna braid your hair while you tell shitty horror stories about how Bloody Mary showed up in your sleep and murdered you,”

“That sounded oddly specific,” He grabs a big economics textbook from his shelf. No reason he couldn’t try and get some studying done.

“You’d be surprised what Dustin can come up with at 3 am while drunk on three beers,” Mark replies, subconsciously saving his work. He looks up at Eduardo. “You’re trying to study?”

He nods. “Well, yeah. Nothing else to do,” Then, he yawns on accident. Mark looks confused.

“How are you still tired? You passed out around midnight last night,”

If Eduardo listened hard enough, he could sense the slight concern coloring Mark’s tone. Was he worried about him? No, it couldn’t be. Mark rarely notices stuff like that.

“I’m fine, Mark.” He says, heading back over to his bed. “Just got too much sleep last night,”

Even though his bed seemed extremely comfortable, he tried his best to stay awake. That resolve lasted 5 minutes.

\----------------------

He nearly trips over the sleeping bag right at his feet, scaring him out of his wits. Well, at least Mark had somewhere to sleep tonight. Or tomorrow.

“Maaark,” He says, and when Mark recounts it later, whines. Even though he wasn't whining.

But Mark couldn’t ‘hear’ him. He was completely wired in, headphones and all. This was going to be tricky, getting Mark’s attention.

“Mark,” Trying again, he lays a hand onto Mark’s shoulder. But there was no response.

Well, this was fruitless. If he can’t even get his attention through contact, there was nothing he could do. When he turns around, he spots a pizza box on his dresser, still open.

Thank god he had a microwave in his dorm.

After heating some pizza in the microwave, he flops back down onto his bed with a thunk and turns on his reading light, grasping at the book on his nightstand.

It was  _ The Accidental Billionaires _ . He picked it up a few days ago, thinking it would be a nice read. Well, he was about to find out.

A few pages into the book, however, the temptation of sleep pulled him down again, covering his head with his book to block the light.

And with Mark softly typing in the distance, he fell right to sleep.

\----------------------

After the 5th problem set of his CS class, he finally decided he had enough.

It was torture enough to be stuck inside with only his laptop, but actually having reason to finally do homework now too? He’d rather be working on his new game, back in his own dorm.   


At least he was with Wardo.

Even though he would never admit it, being with Eduardo was nice. He didn’t poke or pry into what he was doing like Erica, or he wasn’t totally lost and confused when he tried to explain his code, like Chris. And who could forget the raging hyper machine that was Dustin?   


He was a comforting presence.   


Ignoring the creak of the computer chair as he spins around, he can see Wardo curled up on his bed again, sleeping with a book on top of his head. It was a weird and concerning sense of Deja vu. The question of why was he sleeping so much plagued him as he pounded out various lines of code, stuck in his own world.

A lot of people said he doesn’t notice much. But he likes to think he notices more than other people think. It was easier to keep your cards close to you if you stay silent, pretending like you didn’t hear what the other said. It was nice to see their eyes light up as they finally realized you were listening. And well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t just  _ not  _ listen, while he didn't have his headphones in. Multitasking was just something he did with ease.   


He continues to stare at Eduardo, becoming uncharacteristically worried. After Eduardo fell asleep for the first time, he took the liberty of looking up the symptoms of the virus and found that well, fatigue was one of them. And he knew for a fact that even Wardo didn’t sleep that much.

Eduardo was thankfully healthy. So even if he did have it, it should be mild. So why was he already sleeping the day away? It wasn’t like he could wake him up and ask him if he had a sore throat or fever, that would be too obvious. But that didn’t stop him from being anxious.

A moment passes before he finally decides to get up, walking quietly towards Eduardo’s bed. Reaching over to turn off the light, he takes the book off of Eduardo’s sleeping face (god, how did he manage to look like a child when he slept?) and sets it off to the side.   


For a second, his eyes flutter open, unfocused and sleepy. Mark nearly freaks out, about to jump back. Until his eyes fall back to being closed, burrowing deeper into sleep. He lets out a sigh of relief before placing a blanket over Eduardo’s sleeping form.   


He hopes that by tomorrow, Eduardo will be back to his normal self and that they can ride out the quarantine without any problems. But a deeper, darker part of him thinks that something bad would happen. That he won’t get better, and only get worse.  
Turning back to his side of the room, he hesitates for a second before finally deciding to go to sleep. It wasn’t like he could do anything else except be worried about Eduardo.

After a few minutes the sleeping bag was finally set up, positioned right by Wardo’s bed. Not close enough to be stepped on if Eduardo gets out of bed without seeing him, but being close enough that he can still hear his breathing. Which wasn’t creepy at all.   


S o maybe it was like a 2-week sleepover. So what? Again, at least he’s with Eduardo, not stuck with his dorm mates. He probably would’ve choked Dustin with his own laptop cord before the third day ended.

“Goodnight, Wardo,” He whispers, knowing that Eduardo couldn’t hear him. Thoughts continued to race through his mind as he laid there, worrying about Wardo and other things. It wasn’t usually his  _ thing  _ to worry, but that’s how quarantine gets you, he surmises.   


Eventually the pull of sleep overcomes him, dragging him down just enough to cease his rapid-fire thoughts to allow him to sleep peacefully.   


‘Please be okay, Wardo,’ He asks no one, before finally letting sleep overcome him.

=========================================

_ Day 8(wip, work on other days first) _

He woke up coughing violently.

Sitting straight up, he struggled to breathe as a coughing fit overtook him, roughing up his already sore throat. Terrible wasn’t even the right word to describe him. 

Opening up his watery eyes, he can see Mark sitting at his desk. A pair of headphones were draped over his wet but drying hair, wired into whatever he was working on.

“Mark!” He tried to shout, but the only thing that came out was a murmur. Oh god, he’s losing his voice. _ Why now was the perfect time to get a cold, right when this whole pandemic was going on? _

Letting out a groan, he stands up from his bed and nearly falls right onto his ass as the whole world spun around him. Clearly, this sickness was quickly taking over with no mercy.

Oh, how he would kill to watch some shitty reality tv right now. It was a big guilty pleasure for sure, but always when he was sick he would turn on some dumb show and fall asleep before it even hit the 15-minute mark. It just somehow always made him feel better.

He really needed to get a shower. Like, right now. His entire body aches as he walks, thankfully finding all the stuff he needed at his door.

A warm shower felt like a blessing at that moment. Maybe it would even wake him up from this weird funk he’s been in.

Mark doesn’t seem to even notice he left as he closed the door, holding all of his stuff in one hand. All he needed was just a quick shower, and he would be fine.  
Hopefully.

The path to the bathroom seemed long and winding as his headache grew worse, pounding in rhythm to his footsteps. He also felt extremely dizzy, like he was going to collapse at any moment.

Finally reaching the bathroom, he found it blissfully empty when he stepped inside. Quickly changing into some shorts and some flip flops, he steps inside the lukewarm spray. It only slightly eased his sore muscles, his headache staying the same.

If anything, he only felt worse. Standing was almost a chore as he stood there, head tilted up as his head pounded. Why didn't he stay in bed, where he could just fall asleep again?

He even left his cell phone at his dorm, so he couldn't even call anyone. God, he was such an idiot. Everything felt so painful and terrible. His stomach churned from the pizza he ate last night, threatening to make him more sick than he already was.

There was nothing he could do, sliding down to the floor of the shower. The stream was already turning cold. Tears started to slowly slip down his cheeks, feebly trying to repress the urge to start sobbing.

He can’t even move. Nausea seemed to paralyze him to the point he couldn’t even speak, for fear of vomiting. Nothing felt okay, and it felt like it wouldn’t be okay again. The urge to cough seemed to wrack his body as he sat there, while thankfully nobody else came in.

Time seemed to pass slowly as he sat there, consumed by pain. It seemed to come from everywhere. His head, his stomach, his bones.. Nothing was safe.

From the distance however, he can hear the door opening. Oh god, he hoped nobody else was gonna come in here, not while he was like this. He’ll get up in a minute, he swears, just let the nausea pass…  
“Wardo?!”

\---

Mark had no idea why he was doing this. Really, Eduardo was a big boy and he could handle taking a shower.   


But he saw how broken Wardo looked when he walked out of his dorm, looking like death warmed over. And it had been 30 minutes since he left, which is way longer than a normal shower should be.   


And yeah, maybe he was a  _ little _ concerned. But really, was it unwarranted? Eduardo is his best friend.

After a little bit of fumbling around he finally finds the men’s bathrooms. Stepping in quietly, he can still see one shower still running, except there wasn’t a pair of feet at the bottom of the curtain.   


It was a body.   


“Wardo?!” 

This would be extremely awkward if that wasn’t actually Eduardo. But there was just something in him, that gut feeling that just told him to  _ go,  _ and not look back.

He rips open the curtain to see Eduardo leaning against the wall, his face stuck in a grimace. Wardo had an arm wrapped around his stomach, breathing lightly. Like he was going to be sick.   


“Oh god,” Mark whispers, dropping down to Eduardo’s level. He can see Wardo’s bright brown eyes open, filled with tears.

“Mark,” Eduardo whispers, breathy and full of pain. “I’m so sorry,”   


He reaches up to turn off the shower head, cold water stabbing him as he launches the lever down. “Come on, let's get you out of here,” He murmurs, standing up to grab a towel for him. “Can you stand up?”   


Eduardo hesitates for a moment before shaking his head, his voice distressingly low. “I don’t know,”

He wraps a soft towel around Wardo’s shoulders-   



	6. no one ever said this would be easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: no one ever said this would be easy
> 
> desc: mark meets wardo in nyc to tell him the news
> 
> ship: Mark/Eduardo
> 
> warnings: none
> 
> notes: this is bad. really bad. this was probably one of my first tsn fics, and i absolutely hate it. its HEAVILY ooc. i think the first part is salvageable but the rest? yuck

The first thing Mark noticed that night was the sound of yelling coming from inside the apartment. The door was left open too, allowing him easy access.

The shrill voice of Christy continues to berate Eduardo as Mark walks in, his presence unnoticed.

“You’re asking me to believe that the CFO of Facebook doesn’t know how to change his relationship status on Facebook?” She asks, pointing a finger at him.

“It’s a little embarrassing so you should take it as a sign of trust that I would tell you that.” Eduardo responds, his hands up in a placating manner. He finally notices Mark at the door, his eyes widening.   
  
“Go to hell,” She growls, before turning back to look at Mark. Eyes narrowed, she shouts at Eduardo.

“No, you didn’t change it so you could go out and--”

She motions to Mark, nearly hitting him in the process.

"--bang those silicon valley sluts!"

“Take it easy!” He says, sending Mark a sympathetic look.

“That is not even remotely true and I can promise you that the Silicon Valley sluts don’t care what anyone’s relationship status is on Facebook. Please, open your present.”

Christy glares. “No, I’m done. I’m so sick and tired of you constantly flying out to California and back! Plus, you always ignore my calls!”

She turns and stomps towards the door, turning back once.   
  
“I hope you have fun with  _ Mark, _ ” She snarls, before walking out of the dim apartment.

Mark turns back towards Eduardo, his face schooled into a blank expression.   
  
“What was that?” He asks, watching as Eduardo sits down heavily on the bed.   
  
“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you.” Eduardo mutters, casting him a cautionary glance.

“Did you come here just because?” He asks, tilting his head off to the side.

"I came here because I know you froze the account."

Mark watched as Eduardo's eyes widened, his mouth slowly falling open. Exhaling softly, Mark continued. "I don't know why you did it. But… I forgive you."

Eduardo looked up at Mark with guilt clearly written onto his face. Mark looked over to his laptop and remembered everything about his and Sean's fight. About how he fought to keep Eduardo as CFO.

How he still wanted Eduardo, even with the angel investment Sean had gotten Facebook.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven. I'm sorry. If I could redo it all again, I… I would."

Eduardo had a lot of time to think about his actions leading up to this moment. About how he had overreacted, almost immediately regretting it once he had stepped out of that bank. He knew he had to get Mark's attention, but that wasn't the way.

The man in question shook his head, placing a hand on his laptop. "No, Eduardo. You don't get it." A small smile appeared on Mark's face, a rare sight.

"We got the angel investment. Peter Thiel signed the contract."

"I- that's great," Eduardo trailed off, looking away. "Did Sean help you?"

Mark nods, noting that Eduardo didn't seem too happy about it. "Yeah. But do you know what this means?"

_ 'It means you won't rely on me anymore. It means that you're gonna start relying fully on Sean now, leaving me in the dust _ .’ Eduardo thought bitterly, not meeting Mark's eyes.

"You'll be able to start up the company fully now."

'Without me.' was left unsaid.

Mark notices that Eduardo still hadn't looked at him since the start of the conversation. Usually it was him that avoided eye contact, preferring to just stare off into space.

"Sean wanted you gone."

Mark tries his best to say it nonchalantly, but his voice shook as he said it. He also couldn't ignore the silent tears that came to shine Eduardo's brown eyes.

"I don't blame him."

Eduardo let out a shaky sigh, covering his eyes.

"I mean, I was the one that pushed the ads. But you were right. We didn't need ads at the moment."

Mark shook his head yet again, worry growing in the back of his mind.

"No, you're wrong."

Eduardo swiftly looked up.

“I’m not gonna throw you away just because you made a bad call. Sure, I’m pissed that you did it, but… We have the investment now. I don’t know what you’re planning to do, but you need to come out with us Eduardo. You may not be good for Facebook, and I know.. I know Sean is a pain in the ass, but…” Mark trailed off, realizing that he was rambling.

He tried not to get too attached to people, especially after Erica. But now he was telling his best friend the one thing he needed most. What they both needed.

“Come to California with me, Wardo.”

There was a moment of silence as Eduardo stared at him, waiting for him to go on. A million thoughts raced through his head as he listened, feeling himself choke up. Mark wasn’t gonna throw him to the curb once he found out the accounts had been frozen?

Mark took a breath as he thought about what he was going to say. The thought absolutely terrified him. The first time he said it, he hadn’t really meant it. He needed the algorithm. But now.. the idea of needing  _ someone _ scared him; he always thought he was better off alone. But now… he doesn’t think he can face this whole Facebook thing alone. Without Eduardo _. _

“I-I need you.”

There was a beat of silence as Eduardo processed Mark’s words. Mark was essentially asking him to come with him. To run a business together. He wanted so desperately to say “Yes, I want to come with you.” But there was something stopping him. Eduardo stared at Mark, not saying a word. It was like he couldn’t. It made Mark confused. Why was Eduardo still upset? Wasn’t he happy that he was going to stay as CFO?

“I- I want to, I really do…”

A painful longing tore at Eduardo’s heart. He didn’t know what to say.   
  


“Why can’t you?”

Eduardo looked down towards the floor, unable to meet Mark’s gaze. If he had to answer honestly, he didn’t know why he couldn’t answer. It was like someone locked his vocal chords. 

“B-Because,” He finally whispered, after a couple moments of silence. He felt Mark’s breath still, awaiting Eduardo’s answer.

"I had this stupid, irrational thought that maybe that freezing the accounts would get your attention.  _ Your  _ attention."

It was all about Mark, wasn't it?

Everything Eduardo did at this point was for Mark.

Giving him the nineteen thousand, watching on as he hired more Facebook employees…

He couldn't tell what possessed him to do it. He always heard his father's voice in his head, telling him it was a bad idea. But he did it anyway.

For Mark.

His breath hitched as he realized what he was finally admitting. After so many months of hiding it and with Sean coming along, he finally was letting Mark see the deepest parts of his heart.

"So that way, you would notice me."

An almost silent whisper ripped through Mark as if he had screamed it.

"You- you were jealous?" Mark asked, incredulous. Eduardo nodded, leaning away slightly.

"It feels stupid now to admit it, but yeah."

Mark felt stupid. How had he missed something as big as this? Eduardo hid his feelings for months, plus his general emotional stunt, leading Eduardo to lash out in ways he thought he couldn't fix.

"But- why?”

That was the one thing Eduardo couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even begin to count the times he had desperately wished that Mark would talk to him normally. About the nights he had dreamed about him and Mark together, just hanging out. And… maybe it was the backlash of him falling for Mark all those months ago.   


“I… There’s a lot of reasons,” Eduardo started out, running a hand through his dark hair. Mark eyed him once more before looking Eduardo in the face, sighing.   


“Tell me all of them.” Mark bluntly said, getting straight to the point.

Eduardo felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn’t even know where to begin. Nor if they would still be friends after this.

God, he desperately hoped they would still be friends.

“I mean… I think it’s because I thought you only cared about me because of Facebook,” He started, already feeling terrible. “And, I don’t know, I just… I wanted to be your center of attention.”

Mark watched as Eduardo fumbled over his words, almost shocked into silence.   


“And, I think…"   


He didn’t want to admit it. Tears sprung up to his eyes as anxiety tore at him immediately, begging him to go back. It took him months to finally realize it himself. And now he was finally admitting it to Mark. 

"I-I think it was because I fell in love with you."-


End file.
